If you want something you shouldn't wait!
by Pepperxx2011xx
Summary: Bella has a new outlook on life- She's going to try everything once where will that leave her? What do we not know about her life will Emmett be able to work out the mistery that is Isabella Marie Swan? BDSM Lemons.


**If you want something you shouldn't wait!**

**Ch1- Try everything once, right?**

The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am 21 years old… Now I used to be sweet and well boring but I watched a film (The Bucket List) and I suddenly had a whole new attitude towards everything- Try everything once. So here I am… Apparently over dressed at a BDSM party!

I had over heard a conversation at uni and made some phone calls and here we are yes we I dragged my two best friends with me they both were against the idea but since we are all single Pringles they chose to come and hang out with me and if the do see something they like they'll give it a try. It really did meant the world to me that they come with me as I am so scared I will make a fool of my self. Someone had come got our coats and after seeing I was going into shock Rose said she would go get me a drink.

Rose was a supermodel well she wasn't but she could be, she had the longest leg I have ever seen plus boobs bigger than my and Alice put together. She had an overall stunning body along with platinum blond hair that went down to her waist. Alice was her complete opposite short everything- short legs she was tiny! But that only added to her beauty she had hair that didn't even reach her neck and even then it was all spiked up adding to her inner pixie. Then that leaves me… I'm average everything- brown hair to my shoulders, brown eyes that show nothing! Not 'all the pain I've been through' because I haven't been through any, the most painful thing I've ever seen was the death of my hamster. They don't show the depth my emotions because I don't feel strongly about any thing and I know what you're thinking now… I am not on a path of self-discovery. I am average height and a skinny pear shape where as Alice is a boyish shape ie. No boobs but it suites her somehow and Rose is obviously hour-glass shape.

Rose came back with my drink- some sort of cocktail. When I looked around I could tell that this party was different to any I had been to people were spilt into two types the 'Doms' (I'm guessing) who were confidant talking amongst each other and were usually accompanied by their 'Sub' who was either standing, sitting or kneeling some where collared and some where not they were mostly dressed up in glorified underwear or in some sort of role pay outfit. I saw through a door a man holding a riding crop? And then hitting a naked woman, who looked to be tied up on bench of some sort. I looked away shocked but I realized I wanted this I looked back and walked into the room followed by Rose and Alice.

"…Using a Riding crop as it is a personal favourite of mine but you can use a paddle, cane or others for punishment. I am only doing warm-up spanks as she does not need to be punished…"

I tuned out what he was saying and watched as he brought it down again slapping her skin truing it a reddish shade. I saw how she seemed to enjoy it and her juices were running down her leg… I 'felt' Rose and Alice leave and then a warm body behind me…

"Can you see how even tied up she moves with the riding crop to reduce the sting but she can only move so far but still even blindfolded she knows when each strike is coming because she is paying attention to her surroundings just liked you did when you friends left" The husky voice in my ear was turning me on some much right now and I also realized that the woman was indeed blindfolded.

"She is only tied up so that she does not put her hands in the way as that would only cause more pain for her. She even though he is punishing her he cares and has planned this out so that she is safe. See he is now butting cream on her to reduce the sting and rubbing her wrist to make sure that the cuffs didn't hurt her." The seen was over and I felt a hot hand on my back pushing me through another door. I wanted to look back and see the face that would mach his deep, gruff voice but something in the back of my mind told me to just keep walking. His fingers trailed lazily around my neck…

"You don't have a collar, how interesting and if your outfit is anything to go by I would say you don't have a Dom and have never been to a play party before" It wasn't a question. Remembering that I wasn't sure what to ware so I went with the classic t-shirt and jeans my face turned a glowing shade of red. This caused him to chuckle and me to scowl; I noticed the people we were watching were selling toys… And a bloody lot of them all different shaped sizes and colours.

"I would just love to use some of these on your beautiful naked body" I wasn't sure how to reply to that very forward statement so I just kept quiet.

"You don't talk much do you? Shame I'd love to hear that beautiful voice of yours" He said pushing me back through the rooms we just came in and I noticed just how big this whole house was the downstairs had the two rooms we had just been in and the a toilet under the stairs as someone had just kindly pointed out, the house also had a joint kitchen and dining room which was very large and had a living room at the end with a huge T.V – 56" LG Flat screen and only God knows what's upstairs!

"It seams your friends are getting to know my brothers" His long finger pointed over to when Rose was all over a guy with copper hair and Alice was sat at some blond slightly muscled guys feet- I was shocked seems some one are goanna come out of this with Doms. His long finger was still right in front me and my panties began to dampen at the thought of what they could do to me.


End file.
